cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Glenn Close
Glenn Close (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''The World According to Garp'' (1982) [Jenny Fields]: Shot by an assassin at a political rally. *''Maxie ''(1985) [Jan/Maxie]: Playing a dual role as the 1920s starlet "Maxie" and her 1980s look-alike "Jan", "Maxie" dies in a car crash, but reappears as a ghost and occasionally takes over "Jan"'s body. *''Fatal Attraction ''(1987) [Alex Forrest]: Shot in the chest by Anne Archer when Glenn suddenly emerges from the bathtub after apparently being drowned by Michael Douglas. (Note: The US DVD and Blu-ray includes an alternate ending in which Glenn commits suicide by slitting her own throat, in order to frame Michael for her "murder".) *''Hamlet'' (1990) [Queen Gertrude]: Poisoned when she unknowingly drinks from a poisoned chalice which Alan Bates had intended for Mel Gibson. *''Hook ''(1991) [Gutless]: Playing a male role (complete with a beard), "he" is stung to death by scorpions after Dustin Hoffman has "him" thrown into the "Boo Box". *''The House of the Spirits'' (1993) [Ferula Trueba]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes; her body is shown afterwards when Meryl Streep discovers her lying in bed the next morning. *''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) [First Lady Marsha Dale]: Crushed to death when a chandelier falls on her during the Martians' attack on the White House. *''Mary Reilly'' (1996) [Mrs. Farraday]: Decapitated by John Malkovich. *''The Stepford Wives'' (2004) [Claire Wellington]: Electrocuted when she kisses the severed head of the Christopher Walken robot. *''Albert Nobbs'' (2011) [Albert Nobbs]: Dies of a stroke after being injured in a fight with Aaron Taylor-Johnson. *''The Girl with All the Gifts (2016) '[Dr. Caroline Caldwell]: Devoured by child "hungries" when they surround her as she chases after Sennia Nanua. *Agatha Christie's Crooked House ''(2017) '[Lady Edith]: Commits suicide/sacrifices herself by driving her car into a quarry (where it explodes), in order to kill Honor Kneafsey when she realizes Honor is a killer, as Max Irons and Stefanie Martini watch in shock in the car behind. TV Deaths *''The Simpsons: Mona Leaves-a ''The Simpsons: Mona Leaves-a (2008; animated) [Mona Simpson]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes; her body is shown afterwards sitting in a chair when her son Homer (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) discovers her. Gallery DaDeath.jpg|Glenn Close's animated death (with Dan Castellaneta) in The Simpsons: Mona Leaves-a. Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Close, Glenn Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Musicians Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice